


Perte de confiance

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: The Lost One [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Obi-Wan découvre que Anakin est marié, puis tout se passe mal.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Lost One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. On n'étouffe pas le feu avec une corde

R2D2 arrêta la transmission du mariage d'Anakin et de Padmé par hologramme, laissant échappé des bruits binaires tristes, ses petites lumières bleus et rouges clignotèrent lentement, il s'était penché en avant exprimant une émotion désolée rare chez un droïde.

Obi-Wan était resté figé devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, sans cligner des yeux. Il avait voulu refaire une mise à jour pour le petit robot mais il était tombé malencontreusement sur des vieux fichiers, qu'Anakin n'avait pas pris la peine de supprimer et sans le vouloir, cet hologramme s'était affiché devant lui. C'était sans doute le premier mariage civil que le maître Jedi avait pu voir depuis 10 ans et jamais il n'aurait cru que son apprenti se marierait. Bien sur qu'il savait que Padmé et lui étaient proches, presque amants, mais mariés ?

Il s'effondra sur le canapé de son appartement, fixant toujours le droïde, comme si les images holo étaient encore présentes. R2D2 n'osait sans doute pas bouger, sachant qu'il était la raison pour laquelle son deuxième maître était affligé, il émit cependant deux petits bips d'interrogation, espérant qu'Obi-Wan répondrait.

Cela semblait fonctionner, car le Jedi esquissa un petit sourire :

« Tout va bien, R2, tu n'as rien fait de mal… »

Il s'arrêta, avalant durement sa salive, retenant ses larmes, devant cette révélation qui en disait long sur sa relation avec Anakin.

« C'est juste…moi, le problème. »

Si le droïde était humain, il est clair qu'à ce moment, il aurait pris le maître Jedi dans ses bras.

.

.

Il était bientôt proche des appartements de la Sénatrice Amidala, il n'avait pas trouvé Anakin au Temple et donc avait logiquement tiré ses conclusions que son partenaire était avec sa femme. Il n'arrivait pas à communiquer à travers leur lien, qui était ouvert que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en mission.

Il devait leur parler, c'était son devoir en tant qu'ami, en tant qu'ancien mentor. Il n'était pas en colère, en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait de tout cela, si ce n'était de la culpabilité. Anakin avait tenté de lui cacher cela pendant cinq longues années, il voulait juste lui assurer que son secret serait bien gardé, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il ferait de son mieux pour les soutenir. Un mariage n'était pas rien, Obi-Wan, malgré son statut de Jedi, était conscient que deux êtres qui se mariaient ne le faisaient pas à la légère. Il était très admiratif de toutes ses personnes qui avaient décidé de se lier et de vivre leur amour jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Lorsqu'il atteint les quartiers de la sénatrice de Naboo, il fut accueilli par l'une de ses suivantes qui le demanda de patienter. Obi-Wan n'insista pas et attendit un petit quart d'heure avant que Padmé ne daigne de se montrer.

Au vue de ses apparats, il soupçonnait la jeune femme d'avoir fait de son mieux pour se présenter comme la digne politicienne qu'elle était.

« Bonjour, maître Kenobi, je suis très surprise de vous voir ici, que me vaut cette visite ? »

Le Jedi s'inclina et alla droit au but :

« Bonjour, sénatrice, je suis venu voir Anakin. »

Padmé se crispa mais ne perdit pas la face, et lança assez sèchement :

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il serait ici ?

\- N'est-il pas votre…ami, Sénatrice ? »

Obi-Wan n'arrivait pas à lui exprimer qu'il connaissait son secret, il avait l'expression que s'il disait cela, il serait vu comme un intrusif, surtout que au vue du regard de Padmé, il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était si distante et méfiante face à lui.

« Oui, nous sommes ami, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'Anakin se retrouve tout le temps chez moi… »

Si le maître Jedi n'avait pas vu le mariage quelques heures plus tôt, il l'aurait cru, il aurait même été très embarrassé.

« Ce n'est pas…

\- Maître Kenobi, coupa-t-elle, votre visite me fait penser que m'accuser d'amuser Anakin pendant ses jours de congé ?

\- Non, Sénatrice, je ne…

\- Alors, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, trouvez une autre femme à soupçonner, maître Jedi. »

Sans attendre quoique ce soit de sa part, elle le laissa à l'entrée et retourna dans ses quartiers. Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel retournement de situation, lui qui était venu amicalement, s'était fait jeté comme s'il n'était rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un en réalité. Comme un étranger.

Certes, c'était Padmé, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'elle le considérait comme un ami et non, un simple Jedi. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver ainsi ?

Il repartit le cœur lourd et se dirigea alors vers le Sénat. Si Anakin n'était pas ici, alors il était sans doute avec le chancelier Palpatine.

.

.

Il fut aisé de trouver Anakin cette fois-ci. Le jeune Skywalker ne passait jamais inaperçu quand il rendait visite au Chancelier et donc Obi-Wan avait pu demander à certaines connaissances. Ils le dirigèrent tous vers le jardin central du Sénat, situé sur plusieurs niveaux. Obi-Wan ne douta pas une seconde qu'Anakin et le chancelier étaient à l'étage du bureau Principale et s'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'il s'y rendit.

Il aurait pu attendre évidemment qu'Anakin revienne, mais en réalité, il savait que son ancien Padawan ne reviendrait pas au Temple avant d'avoir une nouvelle mission et, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Très naturellement, quand il se trouvait au Sénat, il avait caché sa signature dans la Force, et donc pas un Jedi ne pourrait savoir qu'il était dans ces lieux. Il fallait des bons arguments pour justifier sa présence au Sénat et l'excuse « je voulais parler à Anakin » ne marcherait pas. De plus, étant le célèbre négociateur, aucun politicien ne le soupçonnait.

Dans les abords du jardin, Palpatine et Anakin étaient assis tous les deux sur un banc, discutant joyeusement d'un sujet qui semblerait passionnant. Obi-Wan était assez loin et bien caché d'eux pour ne pas être vu et donc, se plaça vers l'unique sortie qu'Anakin pourrait prendre s'il voulait quitter les lieux.

Obi-Wan pouvait observer discrètement les deux hommes, sans être coupable d'entendre leur conversation. Anakin paraissait différent, plus à l'aise avec le Chancelier, même plus ouvert que lorsqu'il était Obi-Wan. Cela lui fit mal au cœur de voir cette facette de son ancien disciple. Les traits d'Anakin étaient plus détendus, sa jeunesse s'accentuait et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il aurait aimé voir ce visage plus souvent, moins torturé, moins crispé, moins en colère. Pour le Jedi, il ne souvenait pas d'avoir partagé ce genre de moment aussi heureux et détendu.

Oh Force, il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être la cause du malaise d'Anakin et de Padmé. Ce qui ne serait pas surprenant alors qu'aucun des deux ne lui faisait confiance pour garder un tel secret. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait au nom de la Force pour les rendre si…méfiant envers lui ? Il avait beau remonter dans ses souvenirs, rien ne suggérait qu'il avait une seule fois trahi leur confiance. Serait-ce durant l'apprentissage d'Anakin ? N'avait-il donc pas prouvé qu'il fût un bon maître ?

_Vous êtes comme un père pour moi._

N'est-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait souvent dit ? Alors pourquoi tant de secrets ? Il ne serait pas surpris que même Palpatine connaissait les secrets de son ancien Padawan.

« Maître ? »

La voix d'Anakin le fit sursauter, il se retourna vivement, pour voir le jeune Jedi, à quelques pas de lui, exprimant la confusion et l'étonnement de voir le Jedi ici. Palpatine avait disparu, s'étant sans doute rendu à son bureau.

« Anakin, répondit Obi-Wan en salutation.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Dois-je te poser la même question ? Rétorqua Obi-Wan avec sarcasme.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, le maître regretta alors ses paroles et poursuivit rapidement.

« Je voulais te parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- A propos de Padmé. »

Anakin fronça les sourcils et commença marcher, vers la sortie. Obi-Wan le suivit, cherchant vainement les bons mots pour amener au sujet principal.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que l'on parle de Padmé ? Lâcha-t-il.

\- Il me semblerait que tu es très proche avec elle et…

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous, interrompit-il froidement.

\- Anakin, il ne sert à rien de me cacher…

\- Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant dans un couloir vide.

Il se retourna vivement Obi-Wan, son regard en acier fusillait ce dernier. Le maître interpréta cela comme une manière de protéger celle qui l'aime, il savait qu'Anakin craignait qu'on les sépare si cela se savait que leur monde serait détruit. Mais c'était pour cela qu'il était là.

« Padmé m'a envoyé un message, continua Anakin, quelques minutes avant, elle m'a informé des accusations que vous portez contre nous, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. »

 _Pourquoi me mentir encore ?_ pensa tristement Obi-Wan, _suis-je vraiment un tyran pour les effrayer à ce point ?_

« Je ne porte pas d'accusations, protesta-t-il.

\- Cela est faux ! S'énerva Anakin, vous êtes jaloux de moi et donc vous faites tout pour me nuire et vous voulez ternir ma réputation pour m'empêcher de monter en grade !

\- Quoi ? Se stupéfia Obi-Wan qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais tout, vous voulez me contrôler et faire en sorte que je reste toujours derrière vous, je ne suis pas stupide…

\- Anakin, qu'est ce qui t'as mis de telles pensées absurdes ? Souffla-t-il la gorgée sous le choc.

\- Nous avons beaucoup parlé de vous, avec le Chancelier…

\- N'écoute pas tout ce qu'il te dit.

\- Palpatine est digne de confiance. »

Ce fut ses mots-là qui arrêtèrent le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Anakin croyait au Chancelier, il lui faisait entièrement confiance au point de croire des choses absolument fausses. Ce qui prouva donc à Obi-Wan que le chancelier savait pour le mariage, mais aussi pour d'autres choses. Si Anakin avait une telle animosité envers Obi-Wan, c'est certainement parce qu'il y avait eu des non-dits. Obi-Wan avait donc échoué, son ancien Padawan ne l'avait jamais aimé, et c'était sa faute. Il n'a jamais été un bon maître. Si Anakin avait de tels préjugés sur lui, c'était entièrement de sa responsabilité. Peut-être même qu'Obi-Wan était ainsi sans le savoir, était-il jaloux ? Non, bien sûr, mais au travers des yeux d'Anakin, c'était le cas. L'empêchait-il de progresser ? Non, évidemment que non ! Pourtant, son ex-disciple le vivait ainsi, son propre comportement était la cause de cette pensée. Obi-Wan était l'unique et le seul responsable de cela. C'est lui qui projette ce genre d'images à Anakin, personne ne lui fait confiance, tout le monde se méfie de lui. Cela a toujours été ainsi.

Même Qui-Gon n'a jamais cru en Obi-Wan.

« Anakin, je te promets que je…n'ai aucune intention de te faire…du tort, crois-moi…mais je comprends désormais ce que tu me reproches…et je…et si tu souhaites changer d'équipes, je peux concevoir cela…Je…Je ne te gênerai plus. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'enfuit. Oui, il s'enfuit, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir sa réaction. Son cœur était blessé, meurtri, en miettes. D'ailleurs avait-il un cœur véritable ? Qui aimerait un être sans cœur ? C'est ainsi qu'il était non ? Anakin le voyait ainsi, non ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il disait souvent lorsqu'il était Padawan ?

 _Vous vous fichez de ce que je ressens, maître ! Si Qui-Gon était là, il se serait soucié de cela !_ Avait crié Anakin lors de leur nombreuse dispute.

C'était ainsi qu'avait commencé ce gouffre, cette éloignement. Ils n'ont en fait jamais été proches, car Obi-Wan n'était prévu, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû former Anakin, mais son maître, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Lui, Obi-Wan Kenobi, bien que maître Jedi, était un foutu raté.

* * *

.

.  
.

« Vous avez l'air terrible, Kenobi »

La réunion du conseil était terminée, Obi-Wan était encore assis dans son siège, alors que la salle s'était vidée. Seul Windi avait dédaigné rester. Le jeune maître joignit ses mains nerveusement.

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces derniers temps »

Le maître Korun arqua un sourcil.

« Vous aviez trois jours de congé. »

Obi-Wan baissa la tête, restant silencieux. Qu'avait-il dire à cela ?

« Vous vous êtes disputés avec Skywalker ? l'interrogea-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il précipitamment, il n'a rien à voir. »

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Anakin, en fait, il y avait des messages de celui-ci qu'il avait volontairement ignoré. Il craignait qu'écouter les messages vocaux de son ancien Padawan puisse le déprimer encore plus. Anakin était parti en mission le lendemain de leur conversation et il n'avait donc pas pu venir voir directement Obi-Wan pour son grand soulagement.

« Vous devriez dans ce cas vous reposer, Kenobi, je demanderai de prolonger vos congés, dit Windu doucement, presque avec tendresse.

\- Ce ne serait pas nécessaire…protesta Obi-Wan.

\- J'insiste, Qui-Gon n'aurait pas aimé que vous vous surmeniez, vous êtes le membre le plus actif du Conseil…ce serait cruel et contre nos préceptes de vous laisser continuer alors que vous êtes à bout.

\- Maître Windu…

\- Ce sera tout, en tant que votre supérieur, vous me devez de m'obéir. » Ajouta le Jedi Korun.

Obi-Wan n'avait donc pas son mot à dire et il se leva avec difficulté, dévoilant ainsi véritablement son état actuel de santé. Depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas mangé, très peu bu, avait à peine fermé l'œil. Chaque pas lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer, chaque fois qu'il levait la tête, la nausée le prenait.

Windu l'attrapa avant qu'il ne chute.

« Blast, Kenobi ! Je vais vous emmener chez Guérisseurs. »

Avant qu'il ne prononce un mot contre cette intention, Obi-Wan perdit connaissance.

.

.

* * *

La mission d'Anakin avait à peine duré trois jours. C'était une mission simple et rapide qui consistait à surveiller un secteur à risque, le Sénat craignait que les séparatistes envahissent certains secteurs permettant à des voyageurs ou des transports commerciaux de se ravitailler. Il s'avérait que c'était une fausse alerte.

Il était donc heureux de rentrer sur Coruscant et impatient de retrouver Padmé.

Cependant, quand il arriva à bord de son vaisseau sur la piste d'atterrissage, il fut surpris d'être accueilli par maître Windu et maître Ki-Adi-Mundi.

« Bienvenue, Chevalier Skywalker, le salua Maître Mundi.

Anakin appréciait énormément le Céréen avec qui il avait beaucoup travaillé auparavant et il lui rendit son salut avec chaleur.

« Merci, maître Mundi, je suis surpris de cet accueil, que se passe-t-il ? »

Les deux maîtres s'échangèrent un regard, l'expression plus grave et plus sombre de Windu fit frémir Anakin, qui sentit à travers la Force que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Venez, suivez nous, Skywalker, c'est à propos de maître Kenobi. »

Avant même qu'Anakin puisse poser le moindre de questions, les deux maîtres l'invitèrent à le suivre et il obéit sans broncher. Jamais la Force n'avait été aussi perturbé, aussi torturé sur Coruscant. Comme si Elle avait mal, gémissant sourdement de douleurs. C'était étrange pour Anakin qui n'avait pas connu cela depuis la mort de sa mère.

C'est lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les Salles des Guérisseurs qu'il commença alors à s'inquiéter. Il n'eut pas à peine le temps d'imaginer quoique ce soit que Maître Windu et Maître Mundi s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée des Salles.

« Avant toutes choses, nous ignorons tous comment cela a-t-il pu arriver, nous ignorons ce qui a pu se passer, annonça Windu gravement.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Obi-Wan est blessé ? Dites-moi ! trépigna Anakin en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Non, répondit Mundi en secouant la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Anakin, Obi-Wan est dans le coma. »


	2. Le pardon est le premier pas vers la vie

Jamais Anakin, depuis qu'il connaissait son maître, n'avait cru un jour le voir dans un état aussi déplorable qu'actuellement. Obi-Wan était allongé dans le lit médical, intubé, perfusé, entouré de ses nombreuses machines qui auraient pu effrayer n'importe qui.

Il était entré dans la chambre du patient, accompagné de Maître Che, Maître Windu et Maître Mundi. La Maître guérisseuse lui avait prévenu qu'il devait se préparer à la vision qu'il allait devoir affronter en découvrant son maître.

Les mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres pour poser des questions qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui se trouvait dans ce lit était son maître. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui. Sa barbe avait été rasé pour l'intubation, sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, ses paupières fermés étaient enfoncés. Si les machines n'avaient pas été là pour prendre ses paramètres vitaux, on aurait pu croire que la mort l'avait fauché.

« Comment…cela est-ce arrivé ? Souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Il…s'est évanoui à la fin d'une réunion avec le Conseil, répondit Windu doucement, et depuis, il ne s'est pas réveillé, en fait, son état se dégradait d'heures en heures.

\- Comment est-ce possible, il allait bien quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois ! » S'écria Anakin horrifié.

Oui, même si le visage torturé et triste d'Obi-Wan était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu de son maître. Il regretta profondément d'avoir été aussi froid et méprisant envers lui. S'il avait su qu'Obi-Wan serait dans le coma quelques jours plus tard, il n'aurait jamais eu un comportement aussi mauvais envers lui.

« J'ai tenté de poser un diagnostic pour savoir à quoi est du cette dégradation, expliqua maître Che, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, en fait, Obi-Wan est en bonne santé mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ses organes vitaux le lâchent un par un. Cela a commencé par les poumons, le foie, puis les reins…je crains que dans quelques jours, le cœur le lâche. Tous ses organes cessent de fonctionner…

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi ?

\- Skywalker, pendant aux moins deux jours, intervint Windu, nous avons ordonné à des équipes médicaux et des chercheurs de se pencher sur cette maladie qui touche Maître Kenobi, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé…C'est la première fois que nous sommes face à un cas aussi étrange et complexe.

\- C'est pourquoi, nous espérons connaître ton avis à ce propos, continua Mundi.

\- En quoi, mon avis pourra apporter quoique ce soit à Obi-Wan ?

\- Tu es la plus proche personne, tu étais son Padawan, si quelqu'un devrait le connaître, c'est toi. Aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose, un comportement inhabituel, avant que tu partes pour ta mission ? questionna le Céréen.

Le regard sombre d'Anakin se posa sur la forme immobile et mourante du maître Jedi, il serra des poings. Devrait-il raconter qu'ils avaient eu une dispute à propos de Padmé ? Que parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger qu'il avait eu des mots durs envers Obi-Wan ?

_« Anakin, je te promets que je…n'ai aucune intention de te faire…du tort, crois-moi…mais je comprends désormais ce que tu me reproches…et je…et si tu souhaites changer d'équipes, je peux concevoir cela…Je…Je ne te gênerai plus. »_

_Je ne te gênerai plus._

Oh force, non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Est-ce que c'était un hasard qu'Obi-Wan avait dit cela ? Avait-il prédit cela ? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas !

Il plaça une main sur son visage, horrifié par les dernières paroles que son ancien maître avait prononcé avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Il avait honte, honte d'avoir permis cela. Il avait blessé Obi-Wan en pensant bien faire pour protéger son plus grand secret, mais à la place, il l'avait condamné. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait beau le nié de tout son cœur, mais il était certain que la Force avait exaucé le vœu du Jedi roux.

« Anakin ? »

Il sursauta se tournant vers le Céréen aux yeux bleus brillants qui l'observaient avec inquiétude.

« Je…je ne suis pas sur…nous nous sommes disputés, Obi-Wan et moi, bredouilla-t-il la voix non assurée, et il m'a promis…qu'il ne serait plus une gêne pour moi…

\- Oh Force…souffla Mundi.

\- Skywalker, qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas, il est parti, je n'ai pas jugé bon de lui reparler par la suite. »

Aucun des deux maîtres ne semblait blâmer le jeune Chevalier qui pourtant se sentait très mal, c'était de sa faute, son cœur lui disait qu'il avait eu un rôle à jouer dans la chute d'Obi-Wan.

« Maître Che, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ma théorie est donc juste, Chevalier Skywalker vient de me donner la preuve de ce j'avançais, murmura-t-elle soudainement abattu.

Elle leva ses grands yeux embués de larmes vers les trois Jedis.

« Je suis navrée, je crains qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour Maître Kenobi. »

Ce fut la douche froide, Anakin sentit son sang se glaçait.

« Quoi ? Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

\- Maître Che, expliquez-vous, ordonna Windu la gorge serrée tentant de cacher une vive émotion.

\- Lorsque j'ai compris qu'Obi-Wan n'avait aucune maladie correspondant à ses symptômes, je me suis alors dirigée vers la Force et…sa Lumière dans la Force s'estompait à chaque organe perdu. Je pense qu'Obi-Wan se laisse mourir en perdant peu à peu son énergie dans la Force, il utilise la Force pour mettre fin à ses jours. En quelques mots, il est en train de se suicider. »

Les trois hommes émirent tous un cri sourd de stupéfaction, jetant un œil au patient inconscient.

« Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Demanda Mundi.

\- Je n'ai rien vu de telle avant, mais je suppose qu'Obi-Wan a longtemps envisagé le suicide pour en venir à ce que la Force-même se charge. La volonté de mourir doit être si forte que la Force le libère petit à petit.

\- Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire que de le regarder mourir, s'étrangla le maître Korun.

Anakin put alors voir le visage affligé de Windu, qui ne cacha nullement ses larmes, serrant des dents, pour éviter de lâcher des sanglots. Maître Mundi lui posa une sa main sur celle perfusé d'Obi-Wan, il ferma les yeux, ses traits s'étaient figés.

« Alors c'est ainsi…qu'un des plus grands Jedi nous quitte…souffla-t-il, je m'en veux terriblement de n'avoir pas pu…vous apporter le soutien que vous méritez, Maître Kenobi… »

Il se retira ensuite et sans un mot, sortit de la chambre. Windu le suivit ensuite, avant de prévenir à Vokara Che qu'il reviendra un peu plus tard, il fallait qu'il annonce la terrible nouvelle au Temple. Anakin lui resta au côté de son ancien, s'installant dans l'unique fauteuil de la chambre. La guérisseuse ne protesta pas de cette visite qui se prolongera sans et laissa l'ancien Padawan auprès de son maître.

.

.

[Brouillon – Message Hologramme d'Obi-Wan à Anakin]

_« Anakin, je suis…désolé si j'ai pu te faire du mal ou te blesser de toute autre manière que ce soit. Mais je n'ai jamais souhaité que ton bien et ton bonheur. Je suis sincère…si tu es heureux avec Padmé, je ne peux m'y opposer, suis ton instinct, la Force te guidera. Je…voulais juste te souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur à ton mariage et j'espère de tout cœur que toi et Padmé puissiez vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin….C'est ridicule…jamais il voudra l'admettre…Je suis pathétique…R2D2, supprime ce message. »_

R2D2 n'avait jamais supprimé ce message.

.

.

Padmé retrouva Anakin que très tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle s'était couchée depuis quelques heures déjà. Le jeune homme s'était introduit dans la pièce, silencieusement, mais n'avait pas pu éviter de réveiller son épouse. Elle s'était réveillée, allumant la lampe, avec un Anakin assit, sous le choc, au bord du lit, les yeux rouges, les joues humides, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Ani ? »

Elle rampa vers lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules, frottant son dos avec tendresse.

« Ani, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

Il lui lança un regard affligé, ce regard qu'elle n'avait jamais revu depuis la mort de sa mère, Shmi.

\- C'est Obi-Wan, lâcha-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- Obi-Wan ? »

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlée d'Obi-Wan avait été tendue, car elle se rappelait que le maître Jedi était persuadé qu'ils avaient une relation plus qu'intime et dans la panique, Padmé avait été très froide et distante envers lui. Que s'est-il encore passé pour que son mari soit dans un pareil état ? Elle se mit à imaginer qu'Obi-Wan avait découvert leur secret et qu'il avait dévoilé cela au Conseil. C'était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

« Ani, parle-moi, je t'en prie, insista-t-elle en voyant que le jeune Jedi cachait son visage dans ses mains.

\- Padmé…Obi-Wan…il va…il va mourir, hoqueta-t-il.

Quoi ? Elle blêmit en entendant cela, la honte le submergea, réalisant qu'elle avait pendant un instant cru que le maître Jedi les avait trahi. Cependant la nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, car elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. La culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'elle repensa à sa dernière interaction avec lui. Ce n'était pas du tout chaleureux, au contraire, elle l'avait accueilli si froidement alors qu'il n'avait été poli.

\- Il a été blessé ? le questionna-t-elle en gardant une voix calme et posée.

\- Non, les Guérisseurs pensent que c'est un…suicide de Force. »

Le cœur de Padmé s'arrêta subitement. Un suicide ? Elle connaissait que trop bien cela pour avoir visité des hôpitaux et pour avoir échangé avec des personnes suicidaires. Très généralement, ces personnes souhaitaient mettre fin à leur jour après des années de souffrance, cela signifiait donc qu'Obi-Wan était déjà torturé au moment où elle avait échangé avec lui quelques jours auparavant.

Ils avaient traité le maître Jedi si durement et si injustement, car l'homme avait raison sur leur relation caché et pourtant, par peur, Anakin et elle-même avaient préféré repousser Obi-Wan, peut-être qu'il attendait à ce que l'un des deux lui tende la main, peut-être qu'en réalité, il ne voulait pas les blâmer mais…partager ce secret avec eux. Mais ce secret si lourd à porter, qui lui avait été refusé par les deux concernés, avait achevé Obi-Wan.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, réalisant alors la terrible erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre.

Sans le vouloir, ils venaient de condamner à mort Obi-Wan Kenobi.

.

.

** Le lendemain **

Anakin n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Alors que l'aube se levait à peine, il avait abandonné Padmé, qui avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, pour rejoindre le Hall des Guerisseurs. Il voulait revoir Obi-Wan, rester auprès de lui, jusqu'à la fin. Vokara Che avait été formelle, rien ne sauvera Obi-Wan. La Force avait accepté son suicide et l'aidait pour quitter ce monde. C'était la volonté d'Obi-Wan et de la Force. C'était du moins l'interprétation de maitre Che.

Au Hall des Guérisseurs, un frisson le parcourut et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers la chambre d'Obi-Wan et c'est avec effroi qu'il vit un petit attroupement devant la porte. Son cœur fit un bond et il s'élança vers eux, la panique s'empara de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'écria-t-il.

L'un des jeunes Padawan guérisseurs, âgé d'une quinzaine d'année, lui répondit avec tristesse :

« Maître Che essaie de le maintenir en vie…mais nous sommes en train de le perdre… »

Sans même attendre l'autorisation, il entra dans la chambre, découvrant alors le chaos total. Maître Chen, transpirant, les larmes aux yeux, et deux de ses assistants étaient autour du lit. La Twil'ek avait placé ses mains sur la poitrine d'Obi-Wan, utilisant la Force, pour garder un soupçon de vie dans le corps du mourant. Les deux assistants tentaient aussi l'impossible, l'un était au niveau de la tête et l'autre, s'occupait d'une machine à pulsion électrique.

« Chutta, chutta, chutta, éclata-t-elle en sanglot alors qu'elle persistait encore malgré sa faiblesse, il est en train de mourir.

\- Maître, dit son assistant à ses côtés sur un ton doux et meurtri, son cœur …son cœur ne bat plus. »

Elle lâcha un cri de désespoir, ses mains retombant sur le côté, reculant violemment contre le mur derrière elle. Elle croisa le regard d'Anakin, qui était figé sur la scène qu'il venait de voir. Quelques minutes silencieuses se passèrent avant que les deux assistants ne disparaissent derrière lui après avoir exprimé leur condoléance, laissant les deux Jedi seuls avec Obi-Wan.

« J'ai fait…de mon possible pour le maintenir le plus longtemps en vie, mais…il est parti…je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé. »

La twil'ek pleurait et continuait de verser des larmes lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, permettant à Anakin d'exprimer ses derniers mots à son maître, qui avait rejoint la Force.

Il s'avança vers le lit et observa le corps sans vie du maître Jedi. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais la pâleur extrême de la peau ne laissait aucun doute. Il s'attarda sur le visage d'Obi-Wan et il remarqua alors à quel point, il était en réalité plus jeune qu'il ne voulait le paraître derrière sa barbe. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'Obi-Wan était mort, il ne pouvait y croire.

Il tomba à genoux à côté du lit, attrapant la main glacée du défunt.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi, sanglota-t-il les larmes coulant de ses joues sans s'arrêter.

Il pleura les larmes de son corps, lâchant des cris, des plaintes déchirants, à faire trembler les murs. Il espérait de tout son corps que ce soit un rêve, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était bien réelle, la main froide et sans vie était bien réelle, l'absence d'Obi-Wan dans leur lien était bien réelle.

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait bien rejoint la Force. Et, Anakin savait qu'il avait contribué à cela. Il savait qu'il allait vivre avec ce fardeau sur son dos. La mort d'Obi-Wan était en partie de sa faute.

.

.

Anakin fut laissé dans la chambre du défunt maître Jedi, jusqu'au soir, personne ne vint le déranger. Il en était reconnaissant, il avait vaguement ressenti la présence de plusieurs maîtres de conseil ainsi que d'autres chevaliers Jedi, certains étaient venus se recueillir dans la chambre pour quelques minutes, exprimant ses condoléances à celui qui avait été le Padawan d'Obi-Wan, mais personne n'avait reproché Anakin de rester auprès du corps.

Maître Che avait accepté qu'il reste au côté de son ancien maître jusqu'à son inhumation, qui avait été programmé pour le lendemain midi. Même maître Windu ne s'était pas opposé, lui qui aurait reproché Anakin l'attachement. Ainsi il avait envoyé un message rapide à Padmé, lui annonçant la terrible nouvelle. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'annoncer de vive voix. Elle comprendrait.

Alors que le Hall des Guérisseurs se vida, que le Temple s'endormit, Anakin finit lui aussi par être rattrapé par l'épuisement du à son manque de sommeil et par ses émotions qui avaient été si éprouvants aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller demain, car il savait que plus jamais, il ne pourra revoir le visage d'Obi-Wan.

.  
.

Une petite main lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Anakin gémit, sortant de sa torpeur avec difficulté. Il s'était endormi à moitié affalé sur la tête sur le matelas, le dos courbé, assis sur une chaise. Il avait mal partout. Il cligna des yeux, s'adaptant au peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre médical. Puis il croisa de grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux de son défunt maître.

« Anakin… » Souffla l'être en face de lui.

Il prit de temps à comprendre que la personne sur le lit n'était plus un mort, mais un être vivant. Mais ce n'était pas Obi-Wan. Du moins, ce n'était pas le Obi-Wan qu'Anakin connaissait non.

« Qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux, croyant encore un rêve.

Oui, l'individu était un enfant, presque adolescent, autour de treize ans. Les cheveux coupés courts avec une tresse de Padawan, mais malgré la petite veilleuse située à l'entrée de la chambre, Anakin pouvait reconnaitre cette rousseur entre mille.

\- C'est moi, Obi-Wan, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit Obi-Wan !  
> C'était beaucoup trop cruel de le tuer... ;-; j'ai pas osé. xD


	3. Ce que l'on voit n'est pas forcément la vérité

Anakin prit un certain à comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'un enfant était assis sur le lit, l'observant avec inquiétude et angoisse. Il reconnaissait les traits du visage du gamin, mais avait du mal à réaliser que cela était réel. Alors qu'il avait vu son maître mourir, qu'il avait dû rester pendant des heures près du corps de ce dernier, voilà qu'il avait en face de lui, une version plus jeune, infantile du maître Jedi, qui était vêtu dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui. La tunique du haut le recouvrait comme une robe.

« Anakin…dit la voix fluette, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le jeune Jedi s'élança vers le petit homme et le serra dans ses bras, lâchant un sanglot erratique. La chaleur du corps lui rappelait à quel point le corps d'Obi-Wan était froid, mais là peu lui importait. Obi-Wan était vivant, certes, dans le corps d'un enfant, mais vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait, les questions seraient pour plus tard, là, il savourait ce moment où il avait retrouvé son maître. Vivant.

« Anakin…tu m'étouffes, gémit le garçon.

\- Oh, excuse –moi …

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si grand, commenta Obi-Wan, tu as grandi non ?

\- Euh… »

Il comprit que son maître ignorait totalement ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents. Il déglutit en se demandant sur ce qu'il devait révéler.

« C'est plutôt vous…qui avez rapetissé.

\- Pardon ? »

Obi-Wan baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et l'horreur se lisait sur ses traits d'adolescent. Il porta ses mains à son visage, puis à ses cheveux, jusqu'à reconnaître la tresse Padawan. Pourquoi avait-il une tresse Padawan ?

« Je…Anakin…que s'est-il passé ? Bredouilla-t-il en panique, pourquoi…je suis…

\- Calmez-vous, maître, je vais appeler, Maître Che, elle pourra sans doute expliquer ça…répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Anakin, murmura Obi-Wan d'une voix si douce et si désespéré que le Jedi s'arrêta.

Voir son maître enfant perdu et confus était aussi difficile que lorsqu'il était allongé dans ce même lit, mort.

« Je suis désolé, Obi-Wan, je suis désolé…. » Souffla-t-il seulement avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher un guérisseur.

.

.

Obi-Wan et Anakin n'avaient jamais vu Vokara Che aussi émue, elle ne cessait de renifler alors qu'elle auscultait l'enfant, effaçant ses larmes d'un revers de manches. Obi-Wan, ni même Anakin, n'avaient donc osé lui poser des questions, seules les reniflements de la Twi'lek s'entendaient dans la chambre médicale.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de consultations, après une longue inspiration, maître Che commença enfin par parler.

« Tu es en bonne santé, Obi-Wan, je dirai même en parfaite santé. Ton corps est âgé entre 13 ans et 14 ans, cependant, je ne peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu rajeunir autant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna le garçon pour la énième, comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

La guérisseuse se tourna vers Anakin :

« Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? »

Le chevalier Jedi eut un regard embarrassé et baissa la tête, la secouant avec négation. Elle soupira alors, pour reporter son attention vers le jeune maître jedi.

« Tu étais dans le coma et…tu nous avais quitté, Obi-Wan. Tu étais mort mais la Force, pour une raison quelconque, a visiblement jugé que tu devrais rester en vie…bien que dans un état différent de ce que tu étais.

\- J'étais dans le coma ?

\- Oui… »

Elle ne chercha pas à parler de son suicide de la Force, et Anakin le remarqua, cependant, il préféra en discuter en privée avec elle, si elle avait choisi de ne rien dire à Obi-Wan, il y avait sans doute une bonne raison.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelques choses avant ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Je…non, pas vraiment, en fait, tout est flou, je sais que j'étais parti en réunion avec le Conseil et puis plus rien.

\- Au moins, cela me rassure que ta mémoire soit intacte, fit Vokara, cependant, étant donné que ton corps n'est plus un corps d'adulte, je pense qu'il faudra que tu t'y habitues.

\- Attendez, cela…voudrait dire qu'Obi-Wan va devoir grandir de nouveau ? Intervint pour la première fois Anakin, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de lui retrouver son apparence original ?

\- Je crains que non, répondit la Twi'lek, du moins, je connais aucune magie en notre monde qui pourrait retourner ce processus. Je vais informer le Conseil de cela…attendez-vous à des directives, je pense que la situation d'Obi-Wan va amener quelques changements… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus et sortit laissant les deux amis seuls. Anakin reprit sa place auprès d'Obi-Wan, après avoir passé tout le temps de la consultation à l'écart. Le jeune adolescent qu'était devenu Obi-Wan avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains, qui empoignaient avec nervosité le drap qui le recouvrait. Maître Che avait trouvé des vêtements Padawan à la taille d'Obi-Wan échangeant les anciennes tuniques qu'il portait avant sa transformation.

C'était très étrange pour Anakin qui désormais ne savait pas comment s'adresser à son maître.

« Appelle-moi juste Obi-Wan, lança l'adolescent, et oublie le « maître », je ne suis plus ton maître depuis longtemps et je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi de me considérer encore comme…un Jedi.

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? S'étonna Anakin.

\- Non, mais je te connais bien et puis tu es très expressif. »

Anakin rit doucement, ne niant nullement cela, il avait du mal à cacher ses émotions, cela était tellement flagrant.

« Comment tu vas ? l'interrogea Obi-Wan.

\- Je vais bien, pourquoi ? C'est plutôt à vous que je dois demander.

\- Non, je veux dire…tu m'as vu mourir une deuxième fois, je pensais que…peut être tu… »

Obi-Wan se tut, il n'avait pas les mots pour formuler ses pensées, en fait, la crainte et la honte traversèrent leur lien affaibli par les derniers évènements.

« J'ai vraiment cru vous perdre, avoua Anakin en lui prenant ses deux petites mains, j'ai…je m'en suis tellement voulu, car ...la dernière interaction que nous avons eu…n'était pas du tout bonne et c'est de ma faute…

\- Non, coupa Obi-Wan, rien est de ta faute…je suis le seul responsable, je n'aurai pas dû m'incruster dans ta vie privée, je n'aurai jamais dû venir à vous…Je mérite ta colère, je mérite ton rejet et celui de Padmé. Si…tu me dis que tu n'es pas en relation avec elle, alors…je te crois. »

Entendre Obi-Wan se blâmait de la sorte était horrifiant pour Anakin, mais encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un enfant qui parlait. Si innocent, si pur, si fragile. Non, son maître ne méritait pas le traitement qu'Anakin et Padmé lui avaient infligé quelques jours auparavant.

« Mais en vérité, vous ne le croyez pas vraiment, murmura Anakin avec un sourire doux, car R2D2 vous montré un holo de notre mariage… »

Obi-Wan rougit et détourna son regard, les yeux embués de larmes, montrant à quel point, le mensonge d'Anakin avait blessé plus profondément que ce qu'il ne pensait.

« J'ai…aussi vu votre message que vous avez voulu m'envoyer…R2 ne l'a pas effacé, car sa mise à jour n'était pas terminé, continua-t-il.

\- Anakin, je suis désolé…

\- Non, arrêtez de vous excuser ! s'exclama-t-il en le prenant par ses épaules frêles, ne voyez-vous pas que je suis l'unique responsable de tout cela ! J'ai bafoué le Code, je vous ai menti, et encore plus de cela, je vous ai blessé ! J'ai persisté dans un mensonge, je vous ai insulté, tout simplement parce que j'ai cru que…parce que je pensais que vous irez nous rapporter au Conseil…mais vous ne l'avez jamais fait, à la place…à la place, vous…l'avez gardé pour vous et ce, malgré le fait que je vous ai rejeté… »

Oh Force, il n'aurait jamais cru se confesser autant à Obi-Wan, la version enfantine de son maître était sans doute moins intimidante que lorsqu'il était adulte. Le regard du garçon se figea avec stupéfaction sur lui, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il entendait.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, pas à vous, acheva Anakin en le prenant dans ses bras, tout cela est de ma faute, pas de la vôtre… »

Des petites mains s'agrippèrent à sa tunique dans son dos et des spasmes de pleurs secouèrent le jeune garçon, qui finit par éclater en larmes dans le creux du cou d'Anakin. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir un petit frère, qu'il réconfortait, c'était déstabilisant et à la fois, il avait l'intention de réparer ses erreurs. Il voulait prendre soin de son maître.

.

.

Après quelques jours aux Hall des Guérisseurs, suivant des examens de Maître Che, les innombrables visites d'amis et de connaissances, Obi-Wan fut autorisé à sortir et à rentrer chez lui. Mais avant ça, le Conseil avait souhaité le voir et c'est donc, dans la salle du Conseil qu'il se retrouva dès qu'il quitta les quartiers médicaux. Il était accompagné d'Anakin, qui, à sa grande surprise, paraissait très nerveux. Ce qui était rare. Généralement, le jeune Jedi était toujours désinvolte et peu soucieux des convocations du conseil.

Obi-Wan fut d'autant plus étonné de voir que son siège était vide. Il pensait qu'au vue des circonstances, le Conseil le remplacerait, ce n'était pas les candidats talentueux et prometteurs qui manquaient.

« Maître Kenobi, comment allez-vous ? demanda Maître Windu.

\- J'irai bien quand je serai de retour chez moi, lâcha Obi-Wan en roulant des yeux.

Des sourires amusés se glissèrent sur les lèvres des membres du Conseil. Même Yoda ricana discrètement. Ce qu'Obi-Wan ignorait, c'était que sa mort avait beaucoup touché ses collègues. Certains culpabilisaient de n'avoir pas perçu la détresse d'Obi-Wan, d'autres trouvaient qu'on avait donné trop de responsabilités, car Obi-Wan était le plus jeune membre.

En plus de cela, les rapports de Vokara Che indiquaient que même si Obi-Wan avait gardé ses souvenirs intacts, Obi-Wan avait le physique et la psychologie d'un adolescent de 13 ans. Anakin avait d'ailleurs constaté pendant ses journées passées avec lui, qu'Obi-Wan avait perdu sa patience et avait désormais des comportements qui se rapprochaient plus d'un adolescent en pleine puberté qu'à un adulte. Cependant, puisqu'il avait gardé toute sa mémoire, il arrivait que l'adulte reprenait vie, surtout lorsque Maître Che, Anakin ou bien d'autres Jedi visiteurs lui parlaient de l'actualité ou des missions. Mais en réalité, d'après un Guérisseur Mental, Obi-Wan avait toujours eu une certaine maturité lorsqu'il était Padawan, et ce trait de caractère était d'autant plus visible, car sa mémoire détenait désormais toute l'expérience et l'ancienneté acquise ces dernières années.

Maître Windu ne savait donc pas sur quels pieds danser, en sachant tout cela. Ils avaient en face de lui un Obi-Wan tout nouveau, un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant. C'est donc avec prudence, que chacun devait interagir et échanger avec lui, sans apporter de troubles.

« De ta situation, nous devons parler, jeune maître Kenobi, engagea Maître Yoda, un enfant, tu es devenu, avec un Padawan, on pourrait te confondre.

\- Nous avons discuté de votre cas, avec l'ensemble du Conseil et avec Maître Che et le chevalier Skywalker ici présent. Mais avant cela, nous aimerons avoir votre avis, Maître Kenobi.

\- Mon avis ? A propos de quoi ?

\- A propos de ce que tu souhaites, répondit Plo Koon amicalement, tu es à la fois un membre de l'Ordre et un ami, il serait injuste que tu n'es pas ton mot à dire sur ta propre situation.

\- Eh bien, je suis surpris, je pensais que vous m'aurez écarté du Conseil… »

Tous les membres le toisèrent avec compréhension, la Force lui indiqua que la majorité d'entre eux ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela. Il continua.

« Personnellement, je ne suis pas tout à fait au meilleur de ma forme, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'orienter, du fait que ma taille est brusquement changé, donc je pense que ma pratique au sabre laser a dû en pâtir aussi. Pour le contrôle de la Force et de la méditation, cela n'a pas changé, je ne vois pas la différence entre avant et maintenant. Je suis persuadé que la meilleure solution pour l'Ordre…et pour moi, ce serait de m'affecter un maître ou bien…de m'envoyer à l'AgriCorp.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Anakin, sous le choc.

Personne dans la salle ne garda un visage impassible, les derniers mots d'Obi-Wan les firent tous réagir et des murmures s'entendirent dans la salle. Windu imposa alors le silence.

« Expliquez-vous, nous vous traitons tous comme un maître Jedi, vous avez gardé le titre, pourquoi pensez-vous que vous devriez redevenir un Padawan ?

\- J'ai perdu des réflexes, mon habilité et ma manière de me déplacer sont comparables à un Padawan, voire à un initié, comme je vous l'ai dit mon corps n'est plus le corps que j'avais, je ne peux pas retrouver ce que j'ai acquis pendant 20 ans, il me faudrait 20 ans pour cela. Il faut donc que je recommence ma formation, du moins partiellement, mais nous sommes en Guerre et le temps nous manque, nous perdons des frères, des sœurs, je ne serai qu'un…fardeau pour vous.

\- C'est faux, maître ! Il y a toujours une solution, intervint Anakin, l'Ordre a besoin de vous !

\- Anakin…

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi, logique, ton raisonnement est, le coupa Yoda, mais un détail, tu as oublié.

\- Je ne comprends pas. »

Maître Yoda eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Maître Windu, qui soupira.

« Vous pensez sérieusement, maître Kenobi, que vous avez été accepté au Conseil parce que vous savez manier un sabre laser ? Que nous avons décidé cela parce que vous savez jouer avec une épée ?

\- Ce n'est pas…je ne voulais pas dire que…balbutie le garçon embarrassé.

\- En vérité, Maître Kenobi, poursuivit Windu en s'appuyant sur le titre, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous appelle le Négociateur. Encore aujourd'hui, vous nous prouvez que vous n'avez pas perdu votre langue d'argent, si nous n'avions anticipé vos paroles, il est clair que vous nous aurez tous convaincu. »

A ses côtés, Anakin grogna, marmonnant des mots dans sa barbe.

« Et comme le dit si bien Skywalker, l'Ordre a besoin de vous. Nous avons besoin de vos talents de stratège, de négociation, vous êtes le Cerveau de l'Ordre, la majorité des Stratégies sur le terrain sont de vous et vous seuls, si nous vous perdons, cela me tue de le dire, mais…nous perdons tous. »

Obi-Wan était soudainement ému par ses mots et il ne put s'empêcher de relâcher quelques larmes. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre cela de la part de Maître Windu, lui qui avait toujours été si froid avant, le voilà qui le complimente, qui le loue.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Obi-Wan leva la tête croisant le regard chaleureux de son ancien Padawan.

« Maître, ayez confiance, nous serons tous là pour vous aider et vous soutenir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais ouvrir une série pour cette histoire, afin de séparer les parties.   
> "Perte de confiance" était consacrée à la Chute d'Obi-Wan. 
> 
> La prochaine fanfic sera donc consacrée à Young Obi-Wan xD


End file.
